we found you
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: Gabriella left three years ago, we found her number on facebook, and she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day at home since it was Christmas. Kelsey sat behind me, picking tunes on her guitar and Taylor laying on the bed colouring in Kelsey's baby brother's colouring book. I was sat at the desk, my chin cupped in my left hand as my right scrolled down my face book page, reading everything I had already read a thousand times. I've refreshed the same page thirteen times already, and this is my fourteenth time. I beam as I get a friend request, but I stop as soon as I see the name.

I click 'confirm' and go straight onto her page. This night is so not boring anymore. I gasp internally as I see the pictures. She's changed so much, her style, the way she wears her hair. I looked at her location and jumped up screaming pumping my fists. I finally knew where she was, she just disappeared on us, and I've finally found her!

"What?" Both Kelsey and Taylor demanded suddenly by my side, looking over my shoulder. I smiled as I heard them gasp.

"Is that-"

"Yep. Right there my two best friends, Is Little Miss Gabriella Montez." I beamed.

Yes. You heard right. I guess it was our fault she left, as we did say she wasn't welcome. I watched as Taylor scrolled down the page and we all read all the statuses she had put, we all laughed as we saw one saying '_mom's trying to wear my clothes again -.-_' Inez was always wearing Gabriella's clothes when we went round there- it made her feel younger, being able to wear her teen daughter's clothes. Scrolling down more, we saw a status that we didn't even think of thinking of. She was no longer innocent- our gabby was ruined.

_Five Months pregnant am I ever going to get any sleep :-)_

We were all silent as Taylor clicked on _64 comments _

_Melinda Grower- Is he kicking again Lol xx_

_Mickey Fonda- Lol that's my boy- footballer like his daddy :D_

_Haley dean- Come over here Hun I've got some clothes from when keelan was a baby x_

_Gabriella Montez- OK Hay-Hay thanks :) I was looking at them the other day actually lol, it's not funny mickey you try having feet poked at your ribs from the inside._

We all sat in silence for the next half hour, all looking through the pictures of her pregnancy and scans that she had put up. I must admit- her boyfriend was pretty hot. But I really couldn't believe it, our gabby is pregnant! I had to talk to her! Taylor must have had the same thought because she clicked on _info_ and highlighted her mobile number as she got her blackberry out and rang it putting it on speaker and placing it on the desk with all three of huddled around it.

"Hello?"

I felt Kelsey grab my hand when Gabriella answered. She sounded so grown up, though her voice was the same. We heard her groan and mumble something like _stupid baby, stop kicking me._

"Look, if your not going to answer me, I'm going to hang up, It's 2AM and I need sleep." She sighed.

She sounded so tired- well..it was late there, and she was asleep, plus the very fact that's she's five months pregnant with a human being. I nudged Kelsey and motion for her to say something.

"Gabs?" It was barely a whisper. I was worried she didn't hear it, as she didn't reply for a while.

"Kelsey?" she asked. "Where did you get my number?" she added.

Kelsey looked at me and Taylor, asking if she could tell her, we nodded, me biting my freshly painted nails.

"You added Sharpay on face book, we got it off of your profile" She explained, her voice shaking. I rubbing my hand over her shoulder to try and calm her down, she gave me a _thanks_ kind of look.

I guess we were all nervous at this point. We hadn't spoken to Gabriella in three years, ever since we told her to go away- because we thought she wasn't confident enough for our group.

"Oh. Yeah, how is Sharpay?" She asked slowly. There was shuffling in the background and a hushed conversation.

_Where you going babe?_

_The kitchen, need to get a drink-won't be long._

_Okay. If you need me, shout okay?_

_I will._

"Sorry it's late, I guess there's a time difference" Kelsey giggled softly, trying to break the awkwardness.

"It's okay, It's good to be talking to you again. Who else are you with?" She was whispering, probably didn't want to wake anyone else in the house.

"what makes you think I'm with someone?"Kelsey inquired. A small frown of confusion crawling above her glasses.

"Kel, it's Friday." Was all she had to say to replace the frown with a goofy smile. Kelsey _always_ had people to stay on Fridays- no matter the occasion. We all stayed here on Christmas day because it landed on a Friday that year.

"Ah, right" she giggled reaching to scratch her forehead, "Uh, Taylor and Sharpay. You're on speaker."

"Oh! _Crap _Uh, hang on. _Mickey!_"

as soon as we heard the smash of glass, Taylor's heavy breathing hitched, the clicking of my nails stopped abruptly and Kelsey's shaking knee stilled.

_What? Is it the ba- Oh, Bells, come here sit down, I'll clean it up alright. Don't worry._

_Sorry, I didn't mean it, it just slipped through my fingers. I'll help you, uh pan and brush where is it? Don't cut your self babe- move I'll get it._

_Bella-_

_Out the way, I'm so stupid, dropping something like that in the dark._

_Bella, stop. Stop._

There was louder rustling and sobbing. He was whispering to her, and she was sobbing. We made her cry.

the phone bustled a bit before her boyfriend came on the line.

_Hello? Uh, can she call you back in a bit?_

"Yeah! Yeah that's fine, we'll call in the morning, tell her sorry for waking her up." I said before pressing the red button to end the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing her voice sent me into shock. I moved away from there for a reason, I didn't exactly expect to talk to them again. But I guess it was my fault they shocked me. I shouldn't of tried searching for Sharpay on Facebook, the girl who helped drive me away from there.

Whilst Mickey cleaned the glass from the kitchen floor in our small one bedroom apartment we had been living in for the last five months, I sat at the kitchen table where he had placed me after my breakdown thinking about the girls I had so dearly missed.

We used to do everything together. Even if I wasn't that confident with what we used to do, I still did it, to please them. Because they were my friends, and I loved them. Until that day when Sharpay came over to me in the middle of the day, whilst I was sorting my locker out and told me that I should just get away from here, because I was a disgrace to the group being the weakest one.

So I did. I told my mum, and me and my parents flew out to Mexico and made a new start. Turned the leaf. And now, I have no mother to fall back on or father to console me when I'm upset. Because I had taken Sharpay's words to heart and used them to make a new me. I no longer read books when I'm bored, I sit in front of the T.V watching the price is right stroking my baby bump I had conceived on the night my boyfriend of two years said that he loves me.

Watching Mickey throw the shards in the bin wrapped up in cardboard I couldn't help but think back to when I told him that we were going to have a baby. He was so good. He assured me that he was going to stick with me for the whole nine months, plus life and he wiped my tears away and cuddled me to squeeze all my insecurities away.

After dumping the glass, he knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my knees and kissed my bump. "Everything's going to be okay, Bella, I promise you." he reassured me before scooping me up in his arms. Snuggling into his arms I felt myself getting more and more weaker, the lack of sleep finally getting to me.

Only and hour later I was sitting up in bed rubbing my stomach. My baby boy is still kicking and grabbing my ribs. I looked over to my right when Mickey shifted beside me and hugged me round my thighs and immediately woke up causing me to giggle.

"What?" he whispered to him self in confusion looking up and down my legs then up to my stomach and placed a kiss there before looking up to my face. "Come back to sleep, baby." He commanded softly stroking my knees.

"I can't sleep, Mick, he won't stop kicking" I explained with a beaming smile on my face looking down at Mickey. "I love you." I said randomly, something I was doing lately.

Grinning up to me, he kissed my belly, "I love you too, baby." Smiling at me sleepily, he dragged my body down the bed and snuggled me into his chest. I loved doing this. He somehow knew this is what calmed our baby down and me too. "Can we just stay like this forever?" I asked in a small whisper, on the edge of sleep.

"Go be a dreamer baby" he whispered kissing my head as I slipped into sleep.

The sun peaking though the curtains is what woke me from dreaming about my baby. I already knew that I was the only one in the bed, otherwise, I'd still be in his arms snoring with out a care. Struggling to sit up in my bed had become a routine in the last two months, the doctors said I was very large for a teen and the baby being my first, they were worried because I might not be able to carry full term without getting a C-section.

Once I had finally gotten out of bed, I found myself going straight to the kitchen where I found Mickey sitting at the table with his head in his arms with a cup of coffee in front of him. Stopping in my tracks, I felt a rush of guilt run over me. It was my fault he was tired beyond belief. "I'm sorry" I whispered afraid of him lashing out. He's never lashed out or anything like that before, but maybe the lack of sleep will get to him and brainwash him. I sucked in a breath and quickly stepped back when his head shot up and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you sorry about baby?" He asked confusion knitted into his eyes. I watched him get up and stumbled back again, afraid of him turning into a monster.

"I...I kept you up all night. I'm sorry" I rushed out before he got to me and held my arms lightly.

"Oh, Bella, Don't worry about me. I'm fine alright. As long as you got your sleep last night, then I'm fine" he reassured. I immediately calmed down, I have no idea what's gotten into me lately. I've been flinching from everything!

We spent the rest of the day either looking for bigger apartments or helping each other clean, or watching T.V. It had just gone four in the afternoon when my phone started ringing. I tensed up when it sounded and Mickey noticed like he'd just been burnt.

"What wrong, baby? It's just the phone" He said taking the phone off of the coffee table and looking at the number and laughed. "It's your friends" He said with a reassuring smile handing it to me only to have it shoved back to him, "Could you answer it, please?"

And he did.

"Hello, Bella's phone" He answered shooting a smile over to me teasingly whilst I snuggled into his side.

"_Hey, Is Gabby there please, It's Taylor, I was her friend before she moved to Mexico" _

"Uh, Not at the moment, do you want to leave a message?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"_Erm, Yeah. Could you tell her..I'm going to Mexico in the summer, if she wanted to meet up. And that I'm really sorry for before. That would be great thanks_"

"Yeah, sure, no problem, bye" Hanging up the phone and recalling her message sent me into tears and admitting that I'd love to meet up with her. Mickey convinced me to text her that I'd like to meet up and arrange something.

For the rest of the day, we spent out in the small park across the street, me sitting on Mickey's lap whilst he swung us on the swing.

"Just a couple of months left Mick" I smiled whilst we swung back a forth. I looked down to my stomach feeling my baby boy kick me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for flying with us at southeast airways. We all wish you a joyful journey home, or wherever your next destination may be. Goodbye._

"_Thank god" _Taylor thought leaning back into her seat. Even though she had a _very _comfortable flight sat next to the hottest man on earth, she couldn't wait to get off of the aircraft. It was way past one in the morning, Plus She isn't in her best frame of mind when she knows the concept of a pressurised tube flying thousands of miles in the air over vast amounts of water or land.

Walking through the airport, dragging her red and white polka dot suitcase behind her, she made sure to crane her neck extra high to see if she was waiting. Beaming when she spotted the over pregnant teen- slouched on a grey hard looking chair against a male form that was lent back and gently stroking the female teen's arm- she was looking for. Looking behind her to make sure she had her other suitcases strapped to the one that she was pulling, she left off in a sprint toward the teen she was here to see.

"Gabriella!" she shouted through the building. Not caring about the people who looked at her strangely, just for the girl who looked up and bolt in her direction.

A whole three years has past. A whole three years since Taylor Mckessie has seen Gabriella Montez. Three long assed years. So this reunion, with Mickey sitting with a proud smile on his lips as he watched his girlfriend waddle at the speed of lightning to her long lost friend, and lots of tears and smiles was a much needed reunion.

"You don't know how much I've fucking missed you" Gabriella cried into her friends shoulder. She was so thankful that the two months wait went as fast as it did, otherwise she would've died with exasperation.

"I think I do." Laughed Taylor as she took her friend into her arms, squeezing with all she had, keeping in mind that there was just a small bump keeping them from full contact.

After crying all of the tears that needed to be shedded, the two teens let go and made their way over to the male who Gabriella was lent against. He sat up, showing a polite smile to Taylor as he held out his hand out for greeting.

"Mickey. Nice to finally meet you." He smiled, taking Taylor's hand and shaking it gently.

On the way to Gabriella and Mickey's apartment, Taylor filled Gabriella on what has been going on back home, and what's changed since she'd left. And in return, Gabriella told her about her new life in California, Stockton. She told her about her friends, and how her seven and a half month pregnancy had gone so far.

Upon entering the apartment, Taylor was shown to the front room where she was shown that the sofa folds out to a bed.

"That's awesome. Thanks" Taylor smiled setting her bag on the floor next to the bed.

"Do you want anything; A drink?" Gabriella asked her making sure her guest was comfortable.

"No, no. You get to bed. You must be really tired Gabriella. Thanks for letting me stay here though. Night, I Love you." Taylor said making sure to let her know that she was okay.

"Okay then" Gabriella smiled, leaning in for a hug. "I love you too. See you in the morning."

Snuggling into the duvet that had been laid out for her, Taylor let a small smile of happiness take over her face. She had finally found her best friend after three years of hoping that she'd see her again.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered to Mickey as they were settling down half an hour later in their own bedroom.

"I love you too, baby. See you in the morning" He replied kissing his love's beautiful head of dark locks and squeezing her body close to his, feeling his son's kicking to let them both know that he was there.


End file.
